Ich dziecko/II/12
Kategoria:Ich dziecko ROZDZIAŁ XII Siedzieli całym towarzystwem na tarasie kawiarni. Było kilkanaście osób, wszyscy w świetnych humorach po emocjonującej i wesołej wycieczce dużą łodzią motorową na pełne, a dnia tego niespokojne morze. Podczas wycieczki wszyscy nadrabiali minami, udając że nie boją się fal, które nieraz przewalały się przez dziób łodzi, teraz jednak sprowokowani przez szczerość pana Horbowskiego, kolejno przyznawali się do przeżytego strachu. Właśnie Monika z ożywieniem na swojej wyrazistej twarzyczce z oczyma, w których odbijała się zarówno gwałtownie pobudzona odwaga cywilna, jak i wstyd tchórzostwa, wśród wybuchów śmiechu czyniła publiczną spowiedź z obaw dotychczas jak najstaranniej ukrywanych. Justyn na chwilę oderwał od niej oczy i mimo woli spojrzał na rotmistrza Jotarskiego, jedynego prawdziwego bohatera dzisiejszej wycieczki, znanego sportowca i właściciela motorówki. — Jotarski wpatrywał się w Monikę jak w tęczę. Oczy mu się iskrzyły, nozdrza falowały, w jego śmiechu brzmiał tak łatwy do zidentyfikowania ton podniecenia, który przy bujnej urodzie oficera musiał działać nieodparcie na nerwy kobiet. Rotmistrz bawił w Jastrzębiej Górze zaledwie od dwudziestu czterech godzin, a już zainteresował wszystkie tutejsze panie. Justynowi podobał się od razu. Wysoki, opalony, zbudowany jak gladiator, wesoły, bezpośredni i bezpretensjonalny, podbijał sobie ludzi żywiołowym temperamentem i ładną prostotą bycia. Z tej prostoty wynikało też na pewno i to, że od początku nie ukrywał tego, że Monika podoba mu się bardzo. Właściwie mówiąc, dla niej sprowadził z Helu swoją łódź i urządził tę wycieczkę. I teraz nie przestawał jej obserwować z nieukrywanym zachwytem. Rzucało się to w oczy nie tylko Justynowi. W pewnej chwili, dyrektor Horbowski dotknął ramienia Jotarskiego i powiedział: — Rotmistrzu! Muszę panu przypomnieć jedno z dziesięciorga przykazań! — Słucham? — ocknął się oficer. — Nie pożądaj żony bliźniego twego! — wygłosił z powagą Horbowski. Wszyscy powitali to głośnym wybuchem śmiechu. Śmiał się i Jotarski, by ukryć zażenowanie, lecz zarumienił się aż po białka oczu. Zmieszała się trochę i Monika. Inżynier Zaleski chrząknął, by zwrócić uwagę obecnych na siebie i podkreślić, że z jego ust usłyszą teraz coś bardzo dowcipnego i powiedział: — Przykazanie to w całości brzmi trochę inaczej: — Nie pożądaj żony bliźniego twego nadaremno! Zaśmiał się krótko, posyłając jednocześnie pani Horbowskiej znaczące spojrzenie. Nastrój zaczynał się psuć. Jedna z pań uśmiechnęła się ironicznie, inna wzruszyła ramionami. Sytuację uratował Jotarski, który powiedział swobodnie: — Jest różnica między pożądaniem, a uwielbianiem, proszę państwa! I skłonił się przed Moniką. — A zresztą — dodał jeden z panów — przykazanie to z punktu widzenia prawnego nie grozi żadnymi sankcjami. Mówię to jako adwokat. Pożądanie nie jest nawet usiłowaniem, a w takich sprawach nawet usiłowania nie są karane! Jego żona, starsza i dość otyła dama o niezwykle wesołym usposobieniu i zawsze gotowa wszystko poświęcić dla dowcipu, zawołała: — Naturalnie! Zwłaszcza wszelkie twoje usiłowania muszą byt wolne od kary, jako absolutnie beznadziejne. — Śmiali się młodzi mężczyźni i młode kobiety, zaś adwokat, nieco speszony, powiedział: — No, no, no! Nie wywołuj wilka z lasu! — Mam nie wywoływać? — zapytała mecenasowa. – Ależ go z tego lasu nie wypłoszy nawet dźwięk trąb sądu ostatecznego! Znowu zapanowała wesołość, a liczne dowcipy odwróciły ogólną uwagę od Jotarskiego. Korzystając z tego, rotmistrz zwrócił się półgłosem do siedzącego obok Justyna: — Chyba nie ma mi pan tego za złe, że zachwycam się pańską uroczą małżonką?... Ale musiał pan już przyzwyczaić się do składanych jej hołdów... Justyn uśmiechnął się doń przyjaźnie: — Te hołdy, rotmistrzu, utwierdzają mnie tylko w wysokim mniemaniu o moim własnym guście... Na wieczornym dancingu Jotarski bardzo dużo tańczył z Moniką. Przesiadł się zresztą do ich stolika razem z Horbowskimi. Justyn nie lubił tańczyć i tylko przez grzeczność dwa razy w ciągu wieczoru poprosił panią Kasię i raz Monikę. — Może już pójdziemy spać? — zaproponowała Monika, gdy skończyli tango. — Cóż znowu — zaoponował. — Bawisz się dobrze, wytańczysz się, masz doskonałego dansera... — Tak — przyznała — pan Jotarski tańczy niezrównanie. — Więc właśnie. Zostaniemy do końca. — A może uważasz — podniosła nań oczy — że za dużo z nim tańczę?... Może to nie wypada?... — Śmieszne obiekcje, kochanie. Skąd ci to do głowy przyszło. Tańcz, jak najwięcej. Jotarski późnym wieczorem odprowadził ich do pensjonatu. Monika rozbierając się nuciła jakieś tango i co chwila powtarzała, że jest „tak przyjemnie zmęczona”. — Ach, jaka szkoda, że ty nie lubisz tańczyć — zawołała wreszcie. — To twoja jedyna wada. — Mam ich więcej — bąknął wymijająco i dorzucił od niechcenia. — Ten rotmistrz to sportowiec z krwi i kości. — Na takiego wygląda. — A przy tym ma niezwykle ujmujące obejście. Bardzo mi się podoba. — Owszem — przyznała Monika — bardzo miły. — Zauważyłaś, jak wdzięczą się doń te wszystkie panie? — spytał Justyn. — Nie, ale on może mieć powodzenie. Jest bardzo przystojny i taki męski. Czemu nie rozbierasz się, kochanie... W łazience na szafce położyłam ci świeżą piżamę. — Dziękuję ci. Rozbierając się i myjąc w łazience słyszał wciąż, że Monika nuci to tango. Kładąc się do swego łóżka powiedział: — Szkoda, że rotmistrz nie mieszka w Warszawie. Mielibyśmy miłego znajomego i kompana. — On, zdaje się, stale przebywa gdzieś w Małopolsce, czy na Kresach. Wspominał mi o tym. — Nie, kochanie, na Pomorzu — poprawił Justyn. — Możliwe. Ach, jak ja będę dzisiaj świetnie spała! Można już zgasić lampę? — O, proszę cię. — Dobranoc najdroższy — przysunęła się doń i pocałowała w usta. — Dobranoc Moniko, śpij smacznie. Po chwili jednak rozmyślań w ciemności i ciszy odezwał się znowu: — Robi wrażenie bardzo przyzwoitego człowieka. Prawdziwy dżentelmen. — O kim mówisz? — O Jotarskim. Mało się spotyka mężczyzn... Nie dokończył, gdyż Monika usiadła na łóżku i zapaliła światło. Mrużąc oczy wpatrywała się weń z niepokojem: — Słuchaj, Justynie — powiedziała cicho. — Dlaczego nie przestajesz o nim mówić? Zmieszał się i udając, że ziewa, zasłonił usta dłonią: — Nie przestaję?.. Ale cóż znowu. Poprostu poznaliśmy go, wydał mi się sympatyczny... — Justynie, ty się gniewasz na mnie, że za wiele z nim tańczyłam? — Nie miejże mnie za mamuta — oburzył się. Monice jednak jego oburzenie nie wydało się szczere i niemal bliska płaczu zapytała: — Ja wiem... ja wiem... tobie sprawia przykrość, że on mną się zajmuje... Prawda?.. — Chyba żartujesz, Moniko, kochanie!.. — Ja przecież nie jestem winna, że mu się trochę podobam. Jeżeli nie chcesz, mogę w ogóle więcej nań nie spojrzeć. Justyn zaśmiał się z pobłażliwą serdecznością: — Ależ przeciwnie, kochanie. Chcę, byś się bawiła jak najlepiej. Co za pomysł. Nie jestem jakimś wykopaliskiem z epoki kamienia łupanego, by mieć ci za złe tę odrobinę zabawy. Przecież oboje jesteśmy dość nowocześni, by nie tylko takich hołdów, jakie ci składa ten sympatyczny człowiek, lecz i nieobowiązującego flirtu nie uważać za grzech. — Flirtu?... — No pewnie. Jest to taka sama rozrywka, jak taniec, jak pływanie, jak... czy ja wiem... W ogóle nie widzę w tym nic zdrożnego... Zwłaszcza jeżeli się ma do tego partnera, czy partnerkę z odpowiedniego towarzystwa. Monika zamyśliła się: — Dziwne rzeczy mówisz. Nigdy nie przypuszczałam, że możesz mieć o tym tak... liberalne zdanie. — Bo też to nie jest żaden liberalizm. — A jednak... — A jednak co? — Tak surowo potępiłeś panią Kasię. — No ba, tam nie było mowy o flircie. To już zupełnie inaczej się nazywa, moja droga, Zresztą... Powiem ci szczerze, że najbardziej w jej romansie raził mnie ten jej obrzydliwy amant. Wstrętny typ. Może nie potępiłbym jej tak kategorycznie, gdyby chodziło, powiedzmy, o Jotarskiego, albo kogoś na tym poziomie. Jeżeli zaś byłby to tylko flirt, nie miałbym jej nic do zarzucenia. Rozumiem przecie dobrze, że każda kobieta chce się podobać, że niezbędna dla niej jest atmosfera męskiego zainteresowania, adoracji i tak dalej. Wzruszył ramionami: — To przecież nikomu nie szkodzi. — Ale skąd przyszło ci to tak nagle? Justyn dojrzał w jej oczach podejrzliwość i odpowiedział z naciskiem: — Wcale nie nagle. Chciałem ci to wyraźnie powiedzieć, bo na dancingu odniosłem wrażenie, że krępuje cię obawa mojej rzekomej zazdrości. Owszem, przyznaję, jestem zazdrosny, ale nie do tego stopnia, by mieć coś przeciw towarzystwu takiego dżentelmena, jak Jotarski, który na pewno nigdy nie posunąłby się we flircie poza granice przyzwoitości. Monika milczała, więc mówił dalej: — To jest typ człowieka, któremu można ufać, przynajmniej o tyle, że nie pozwoli sobie na żaden nietakt. Przyznam ci się, że nawet podoba mi się jego zachwyt, jaki okazuje tobie. Zaśmiał się i dodał: — Może to drażni trochę moją ambicję, może podnieca moją dumę, że właśnie ten skarb jest moją własnością. Monika przysunęła się doń i oplotła ramionami jego szyję: — Twoją i tylko twoją, na zawsze twoją — szepnęła. Zacisnął szczęki, by nie wybuchnąć tą całą czułością, która się w nim nagromadziła, by nie porwać jej w ramiona i nie nasycić się znowu jej miłością i swoją. — Tak, tak... kochanie — pocałował ją w czoło. — Tylko moją... A teraz czas spać. Późno. Ty jesteś zmęczona, ja też... Dobranoc, kochanie. — Dobranoc — zgodziła się bez protestu. Nazajutrz podczas obiadu Justyn przeglądał korespondencję, którą zastał po powrocie z plaży. Było tego dość dużo. Wreszcie odłożył listy i westchnął: — Będę musiał na dzień lub dwa wpaść do Warszawy. — Stało się coś? — Nie, tylko chodzi o uzgodnienie pewnych rzeczy w urzędzie budowlanym... Takie różne wątpliwości dotyczące przepisów... Przepisy nie są dość jasne i można je rozmaicie interpretować... — Więc napisz do nich. — Nie, to jest nie wystarczające. Żałuję, że na te parę dni zostawić cię muszę samą... — O nie! Ja jadę z tobą — zaprotestowała żywo. — Nie miało by to sensu, kochanie. Tłuc się dwie noce w pociągu. A w dodatku taka śliczna pogoda. I co z pensjonatem. Nie dostaniemy później tak wygodnego locum. Wiesz, jakie tu przepełnienie. I zresztą narazimy się na śmieszność, jak dwie papużki-nierozłączki. — Ja nie chcę, żebyś sam jechał... — Nie bądź że małą kapryśną dziewczynką — perswadował z uśmiechem. — Ja się zanudzę na śmierć bez ciebie. Przekonywał ją póty, póki nie zgodziła się. Na podwieczorku znowu się spotkali z całym towarzystwem, które wiadomość o wyjeździe Justyna przyjęło z żalem. Jedyna rzecz, której się obawiał to jest jakichś niesmacznych aluzyj, nie było, gdyż pan Zaleski skaleczył sobie nogę na plaży i na dancing nie przyszedł. Pod wieczór zaczął padać deszcz, dość jednak gęsty, by odstraszyć wszystkich, od zamiaru odprowadzenia, wyjeżdżającego, do dość odległego postoju samochodów. Tylko Monika uparła się, że pójdzie. — Ależ ni możesz sama po ciemku wracać — usiłował przekonać ją Justyn. — Nic mi się nie stanie. — Chyba, że któryś z panów będzie tak uprzejmy... Rotmistrz Jotarski zerwał się z miejsca: — Z całą przyjemnością służę pani, jeżeli pani pozwoli? — Dziękuję panu bardzo — powiedział Justyn. — Obawiam się tylko, że pan przemoknie. — Na przemoknięcie mam idealny sposób: — wysuszę się później — zaśmiał się oficer. Mały parasol Moniki nie m6gł zasłonić obu panów, deszcz zresztą stawał się coraz rzadszy i nim doszli do stacji samochodów ustał zupełnie. — Nie pozwólcie tu państwo mojej żonie nudzić się — mówił Justyn do rotmistrza, zajmując miejsce w aucie i zwróciwszy się do niej dodał: — Baw się, kochanie, jak najlepiej. — Wracaj prędko — szepnęła Monika. — Będę się starał — zapewnił ją i auto ruszyło. Justyn skłamał. Nie tylko nie miał zamiaru przyśpieszać swego powrotu, lecz chciał zostać w Warszawie jak najdłużej. Nieprawdę też powiedział, że wzywają go pilne interesy. W Warszawie nie miał nic do roboty i nikt go nie wzywał. Po prostu chciał zostawić Monikę samą, a resztę powierzy wyrokom losu, tego losu, przed którym gotów był bić czołem, by tylko pokrzyżował jego plany. Wiele razy w ciągu drogi ogarniało go przerażenie przed tym, co zrobił, do czego chciał popchnąć Monikę. Popadał to w rozpacz, to znów we wstręt do samego siebie, kiedy wydawało mu się, że nie będzie zdolny do przeżycia plugastwa, które sam przygotował. — Ohyda, ohyda, ohyda — powtarzał w takt stukotu kół i nagle podrywała go nieodparta chęć odrobienia wszystkiego, naprawienia. — Jeszcze czas, jeszcze czas. Wysiąść na najbliższej stacji i wsiąść do pierwszego pociągu wracającego do Gdyni. Z rana tam będę... I pociąg zwalniał bieg, zatrzymywał się, koło okien przechodzili pośpiesznie ludzie, gdzieś na przodzie sapała lokomotywa. Za minutę, za chwilę ruszy... — Jeszcze czas! — nagliła rozpacz. Zrywał się, chwytał płaszcz i neseser i znowu stawał skamieniały, obezwładniony tysiącem refleksyj. A tymczasem pociąg ruszał, nabierał rozpędu i nieubłagalnie odległość rosła. Warszawę powitał Justyn prawie nienawistnie. Rozgrzane w lipcowej spiekocie mury ziały dusznością. W dzień ulice pełne kurzu, wieczorem pełne ludzkiego mrowia. Nikogo nie zawiadamiał o swym przyjeździe, nikogo nie chciał widzieć. Zamknął się w domu i pierwsze dni spędził bezczynnie, tłukąc się z kąta w kąt, wpatrując się w niezliczone podobizny Moniki, lub siedząc godzinami w stężałej apatii. W końcu jednak przemógł się o tyle, że wziął się do pracy. Miał wiele planów naszkicowanych, zaczął je opracowywać. Codziennie przychodził długi list od Moniki. Nagliła go do powrotu i groziła, że sama przyjedzie. Opisywała też drobne zdarzenia z Jastrzębiej Góry, nowe znajomości, nowe zabawy. Justyn na te listy odpowiadał depeszami, wymawiając się od powrotu, rzekomym nawałem nieprzewidzianych interesów. Błagał ją też, by była cierpliwa i zapewniał, że gdy tylko będzie mógł wyjechać, przed wyjazdem zawiadomi ją o tym telegraficznie. Tak minęło dziesięć dni, dwanaście, dwa tygodnie, gdy w liście Moniki znalazł między innymi wiadomościami, krótką wzmiankę: „Wczoraj wyjechał rotmistrz Jotarski, gdyż jego urlop się skończył”. Tegoż dnia Justyn opuścił Warszawę. A następnego ranka był już w Jastrzębiej Górze. Bał się, że Monika będzie nań czekała, bał się pierwszych słów, bał się pierwszego spojrzenia w jej oczy, w których chciał znaleźć potwierdzenie dokonanego faktu, faktu, który stałby się przecie najboleśniejszym ciosem w jego własne serce. Dlatego wolał ją spotkać wśród ludzi, wśród obcych, których sama obecność zmuszałaby go do trzymania swych nerwów w garści. Toteż szedł do pensjonatu okrężną drogą, by w pensjonacie już Moniki nie zastać i spotkać ją dopiero na plaży. Wszystkie te manewry jednak zawiodły. Monika, uprzedzona depeszą, ani myślała o wyjściu z domu. Siedziała na parapecie okna, zauważyła z daleka i powitała męża głośnym piskiem radości. W pierwszej chwili i on zapomniał o wszystkim. Trzymając ją w objęciach o niczym nie myślał, niczego wiedzieć nie pragnął, upajał się jej bliskością i własnym szczęściem. Po dłuższych dopiero powitaniach odzyskał równowagę i zaczął przyglądać się jej uważnie, czy w jej spojrzeniu, w jej sposobie bycia, w jej głosie nie odkryje jakichś zmian. Lecz Monika była taka, jak zawsze: serdeczna, jasna, zakochana. Nic nie wskazywało w jej zachowaniu się na to, by podczas nieobecności męża przeżyła coś istotnego, coś, co by w niej musiało, nie wątpił o tym, co by musiało zostawić ślad wyraźny. Z wielką troskliwością wypytywała go, co w Warszawie robił, narzekała, że pozostawiony bez opieki musiał źle i niesystematycznie jadać, bo zeszczuplał i zmizerniał. — To z tęsknoty, z tęsknoty za tobą, kochanie — całował jej ręce. — Ależ i ja tęskniłam strasznie. Miejsca sobie znaleźć nie mogłam. To okrutne, żeś tak długo samą mnie tu zostawił. — Musiałem, kochanie. — A ja już sobie postanowiłam. Czekam do środy, a jeżeli nie wrócisz, jadę do Warszawy. — Także się nudziłaś? — Strasznie. — Zdawało mi się, że lubisz to całe towarzystwo... — Owszem, ale z tobą. Przysięgnij mi zaraz, że już nigdy nie rozstaniemy się! Justyn zaśmiał się, by ukryć zmieszanie i zaczął ją znowu tulić i całować. W tej właśnie chwili przyniesiono dlań śniadanie i to zwolniło go od odpowiedzi. Tego dnia nie poszli na plażę, chcieli zostać we dwoje i obiad kazali podać sobie na górę. Nie na wiele jednak to się przydało. Znajomi zaniepokojeni nieobecnością Moniki, zwalili się hurmem, dowiedzieć się, czy wypadkiem nie jest chora. Zobaczywszy Justyna zrozumieli wszystko, lecz tym bardziej nie chcieli ich zostawić samych i gwałtem zabrali na popołudniowy dancing do kawiarni. Po dancingu wszyscy uchwalili spacer. Skorzystał z tej sposobności Justyn i zbliżył się do pani Kasi Horbowskiej, a gdy znaleźli się dalej od towarzystwa, tak, że ich rozmowy nikt nie mógł słyszeć, zapytał: — A cóż się stało z rotmistrzem Jotarskim? Nie ma go? — Jakto? — zdziwiła się pani Kasia. — To Monika nie pisała panu? — O czym? — Ze wyjechał. — Nie przypominam sobie — skłamał Justyn. — I nie napisała, dlaczego wyjechał? — A czyż był jakiś szczególniejszy powód?... — Ba! — zaśmiała się pani Kasia —— czy szczególniejszy! Wyraźnie mówił, że urlop mu się kończy, ale major Reppel, który razem z nim przyjechał do Jastarni, jeszcze tam siedzi. Widziałam go nie dalej, jak wczoraj. Zresztą mówił mi, że Jotarski miał jeszcze pół miesiąca czasu. Ale i bez tego wiedziałam! Mnie, proszę pana, nie tak łatwo wyprowadzić w pole! Justyn udawał obojętne zainteresowanie: — Zaciekawia mnie pani. — Ja myślę! Pana najbardziej powinno to zaciekawiać. — I dlaczegoż to mnie?... Owszem, rotmistrz wydawał mi się miłym towarzyszem wakacyj i bardzo sympatycznym człowiekiem, nie o tyle jednak, bym miał się przejmować jego osobistymi sprawami. — A ja pana upewniam, że tak. — Niechże pani nie wystawia na próbę mojej ciekawości, pani Kasiu. O cóż to chodziło! — Raczej o kogo? — Więc? — Chodziło o Monikę... I spojrzała nań badawczo, lecz Justyn, będąc przygotowany na to, udał zdziwienie: — Ach, jacy ci mężczyźni są ślepi! Jacy ślepi! ślepi i zbyt pewni siebie. Doprawdy należałaby się panu za to kara! — Za co? — No, jakże mógł pan nie zauważyć, że Jotarski głowę stracił dla Moniki! I pojechał pan sobie, jakby nigdy nic, zostawiając ją na pastwę tego przystojnego... bardzo przystojnego mężczyzny. Oczywiście był pan spokojny, bo wydawało się panu niepodobieństwem, by pan, taki człowiek jak pan, mógł być zdradzony! — Nie dlatego. Po prostu wierzę Monice. A wyjechać musiałem... Miałem pilne sprawy... — Otóż właśnie! Te wasze męskie pilne sprawy! Dla tych idiotycznych pilnych spraw zaniedbujecie wasze kobiety, a później dramat, strzelanie, procesy... — Przeraża mnie pani — bąknął, patrząc w ziemię. Pani Kasia oburzyła się: — Wcale nie wygląda pan na przerażonego. No, nie wiem, co dałabym za to, by los pana kiedyś ukarał za tę zarozumiałość. — Czy to ma znaczyć, iż... pani sądzi, że... tym razem nie ukarał? — Bo, bo... Monika nie ma temperamentu! — zawołała z gniewem pani Kasia. Bo jest po prostu nie mądra! I niech pan sobie nie wmawia, że to pańska własna zasługa. — Ja sobie, pani Kasiu, niczego nie wmawiam. Może najzwyczajniej w świecie miałem to szczęście, że pan Jotarski nie podobał się Monice... — Nie podobał się?.. On nie może się nie podobać. Tacy mężczyźni podobają się wszystkim kobietom. Tym bardziej zaś tej w której są zakochani. Zresztą nieraz z Moniką o nim rozmawiałam i wiem, że podobał się jej bardzo. Jeżeli zaś nie wyzyskała okazji, to tylko przez naiwność. Złamała gałązkę, którą trzymała w ręku i dodała: — Ja na jej miejscu... Justyn jednak od początku wiedział, co zrobiłaby pani Kasia na miejscu Moniki i dlatego przerwał jej pytaniem: — Czy pani jest pewna, że rotmistrz dlatego właśnie przyśpieszył swój wyjazd? — Ach! To było oczywiste. Chodził za nią jak cień, a ona unikała go wyraźnie... — Unikała? — Tak. Manewrowała w ten sposób, by nie zostawać z nim sam na sam. Wreszcie przed dwoma dniami on, widocznie straciwszy nadzieję na przypadek, przy wszystkich poprosił ją o pół godziny rozmowy. Naturalnie domyśliliśmy się od razu o co chodzi. Ponieważ zaś prosił poważnie i jawnie, Monice nie wypadało odmówić. I co dalej? — No, poszli wzdłuż wybrzeża, a po godzinie wrócili i Jotarski od razu zaczął się żegnać. Miał taką minę, jakby go największe nieszczęście spotkało. Pan Zaleski powiedział nawet, że uśmiechał się, jak „nieboszczyk do kropidła”. — I wyjechał? — Tegoż popołudnia. Morze było ogromnie wzburzone, ale nie słuchał żadnych perswazji. Odczepił motorówkę i pojechał. Wszystkim nam zrobiło się przykro. Rzucało nią strasznie... — Kim rzucało? — Motorówką przecie! Myśleliśmy, że pójdzie na dno, ale wiem od majora, że dojechał szczęśliwie. Szli jakiś czas w milczeniu. Pani Horbowska przyglądała się z ukosa Justynowi. Reszta towarzystwa znacznie ich wyprzedziła. — A Monika? — zapytał Justyn. — Co Monika? — Nie mówiła z panią o tym? — Usiłowałam z niej coś wydobyć, ona jednak jest chorobliwie dyskretna. W każdym razie wróciła z przechadzki jakby oburzona, a później była zmartwiona. Nie wart pan jest takiej żony. — Ma pani rację — potwierdził poważnie. Do wieczora pochłaniały go rozmyślania nad tym, co się stało. Relacje pani Kasi napełniły go słodkim uczuciem ulgi, lecz jednocześnie smutkiem. Dwa tygodnie najokropniejszych cierpień, dwa tygodnie morderczej szarpaniny wewnętrznej, bezgranicznego poświęcenia — i wszystko na próżno. Drżał na myśl, że Monika przeniknie jego intencje, lecz teraz, gdy cały ten tragiczny plan zawiódł, omal nie żałował, że Monika nie dostrzega tak wyraźnych — jak mu się zdawało — pobudek jego postępowania, wyjazdu i pozostawienia jej zupełnej swobody. Dziesięć razy w ciągu dnia Justyn chciał nawiązać z Moniką rozmowę na ten drażliwy temat i dziesięć razy nie mógł się na to zdobyć. Dopiero nazajutrz przy śniadaniu zapytał pozornie wesołym tonem: — Jak tam?... Doszły mnie głuche wieści, żeś okrutnie zawiodła nadzieje swego nieszczęśliwego adoratora? — Mówisz o Jotarskim?... Nie wiem co sobie do mnie upatrzył. Poczciwy chłopak. Po prostu źle ulokował swoje nadzieje. Mówiła zupełnie spokojnie z obojętną minką, smarując rogalik masłem. Justyn, udając, że na nią nie patrzy, westchnął: — Szkoda mi go. Czyście rozmawiali, to jest, czy powiedział ci otwarcie, że cię kocha?... — Tak przykro mi o tym mówić. — Dlaczego przykro? Monika zrobiła nieokreślony ruch ręką: — Nie wiem. Ale uważałabym za niedelikatność wobec niego, mówienie o tym nawet z tobą. — Jesteś bardzo subtelna, kochanie. I wcale nie nalegam. Natomiast uważam, że przesadzasz w skrupułach pod innym względem. — W skrupułach? — Tak. Większość kobiet nie przejmuje się zbytnio cierpieniami swoich wielbicieli. Nie stara gę też odsunąć ich czym prędzej od siebie, nie odbiera resztek nadziei... Szeroko otworzyła oczy: — Czy chciałbyś żebym i ja postępowała w ten sposób? Wzruszył ramionami: — Niczego nie chciałbym. Po prostu mówię ogólnie. A zresztą sama mi tłumaczyłaś, że kobieta rozkwita w atmosferze uwielbienia... Zaśmiała się: — W takim razie zacznę więdnąć, bo twoje uwielbienie słabnie coraz bardziej. — Moniko! Mówisz to po... dzisiejszej nocy?! — Mówię! — przekomarzała. — Ty mnie już nie uwielbiasz, a innych uwielbień nie chcę. Mogę doskonale obyć się bez nich! — Otóż to! I tu się nie zgadzamy — podchwycił. — Możesz obyć się. Ale po co się obywać? W jakim celu? — Więc ci powiem! — Słucham uważnie. — Przede wszystkim żadna kobieta uczciwa nie powinna nikomu robić złudzeń, a posunąwszy kokieterię za daleko daje do zrozumienia, że ewentualnie i tak dalej!... To nie jest ładne. — Może być bardzo ładne. A po wtóre? — Po wtóre, chcąc, jak mówisz, zatrzymać przy sobie wielbicieli, trzeba robić im pewne nieznaczne, badaj minimalne koncesje, ustępstwa... Czy ja wiem, jakieś niby przypadkowe przytulenie się w tańcu, jakieś wieloznaczne słowa, a nawet pocałunek... — No więc? — Jakto? To ci nie wystarcza? — oburzyła się. — Nie widzę w tym jeszcze żadnej tragedii — wysilając się na obojętny ton powiedział Justyn. — Ostatecznie cóż to jest na przykład przytulenie się w tańcu?... Albo i pocałunek?... To są drobiazgi. Na szczęście nie żyjemy w epoce purytanizmu podsuniętego aż do pruderii. I nie rozumiem dlaczego u pani Kasi na przykład usprawiedliwiasz zdradę, a dla siebie uważasz niemal za zdradę zwykły pocałunek, który... Chciała mu przerwać, więc zatrzymał się: — Czekaj kochanie. Wiem co mi powiesz, że namawiam cię do tego. Bynajmniej, ale chcę, byś umiała spojrzeć na te rzeczy trzeźwo. — I ty przebaczyłbyś mi, gdybym całowała obcych mężczyzn?! — No, bierzesz to zanadto hurtowo! — Przebaczyłbyś?! — Naturalnie. Przyglądała mu się niemal przerażona. Nagle odstawiła tacę ze śniadaniem i wybuchła płaczem. — Ty mnie już nie kochasz... nie kochasz... — nie kochasz... — powtarzała wśród łez. — Ależ Moniko! Jak możesz! Zerwał się i zaczął ją tulić, całując po włosach, po rękach, którymi zakrywała twarz. — Moniko, szczęście moje, kochanie moje! Ty bluźnisz! — Już mnie nie kochasz... — Uwielbiam cię, ubóstwiam, ty jesteś moim całym światem... Jak możesz!... Zwolna się uspakajała, a podniósłszy nań zapłakane oczy i zobaczywszy jego twarz ściętą wyrazem ostatecznego bólu, zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję. Nie, nie miała już najmniejszej wątpliwości. — Taka jestem niemądra — szeptała. — Przebacz mi… Jestem strasznie niemądra. Nie gniewaj się na mnie... — Nie gniewam się, nie gniewam się... — No, to już dobrze. I śmieli się do siebie wśród najczulszych pocałunków. — Widzisz — mówiła Monika. — Zdawało mi się, że ty wcale nic jesteś o mnie zazdrosny. Justyn spoważniał: — A pocóż mam być zazdrosny? — Bo kto kocha... — To nieprawda — oburzył się. — Można kochać i wcale nie znać uczucia zazdrości. Weź pod uwagę, że zazdrość, gdy się raz zjawi, musi rozrastać się do patologicznych rozmiarów i wreszcie pożre samą miłość. Wcale nie jesteś niemądra, tylkoś mnie nie zrozumiała. Przepraszam cię, że jeszcze raz się odwołam do przykładu pan Horbowskiej. Przecie sama twierdziłaś, że mogła ona nawet zdradzać męża w całym znaczeniu tego słowa, a jednocześnie kochać go prawdziwie. A cóż dopiero znaczyłby jakiś flirt, kilka pocałunków... Cóż warta byłaby taka miłość, która zachwiałaby się z tak drobnych przyczyn! Kocham cię, Moniko, a kocham cię tak, że nie tylko umiałbym wybaczyć ci jakiś pocałunek, ale wszystko... wszystko... Wziął ją za ręce i wpatrując się jej w oczy, powtórzył z porywem: — Wszystko... Absolutnie wszystko! Patrzyła nań szeroko rozwartymi oczami z niepokojem i z ogromną czułością, a on mówił: — Czy to znaczy, że cię nie kocham, czy też, że kocham cię ponad wszystko, ponad świat, ponad samego siebie?... Zastanów się, malutka: czy nie kochając mógłbym tak mówić, mógłbym tak myśleć? Czy nie kochając cię zdobyłbym się na takie słowa, na zapewnienie cię, że cokolwiek zrobiłabyś dla swego dobra, dla swej przyjemności, bodaj dla swego kaprysu, nigdy nie przestanę cię kochać?... Zastanów się, malutka... Był talk wzruszony, że nie mógł opanować drżenia głosu, a ona cicho przytuliła się doń całą swoją drobną postacią i milczała, a on czuł, że oto wreszcie udało mu się rzucić ziarnko kąkolu w jej czystą duszyczkę, mamko, które spadło nie zauważone może, nieocenione, nie rozpoznane jeszcze, ale które z biegiem czasu zacznie kiełkować, aż rozwinie się w świadomą myśl i doprowadzi Monikę do poznania tej prawdy, której słowami nie mógł, nie potrafiłby jej wypowiedzieć. Od dnia tego nie wracał też więcej do poruszanego dotychczas tak często tematu. Nie pomijał tylko żadnej sposobności, by zaakcentować swoją wyrozumiałość, tolerancyjność, pobłażliwość w stosunku do kobiet przestrzegających niezbyt ściśle obowiązki wiernych małżonek, a sposobności takich nad morzem nie brakowało. I na pozór między Moniką a Justynem wszystko zostało po staremu. W połowie sierpnia, gdy już przygotowani byli do wyjazdu nadeszła radosna wieść. Justyn wraz z inżynierem Kalendą, z którym najczęściej współpracował, otrzymali pierwszą nagrodę w konkursie na projekt wielkiego kompleksu gmachów publicznych. Poza zaszczytem, poza sławą, którą to zwycięstwo Justynowi przyniosło, pierwsza nagroda oznaczała ogromne dochody, gdyż w myśl statutu konkursowego jej zdobywca otrzymał zamówienie na całokształt robót budowlanych. Radość Moniki nie miała granic: — Boże! Jak to cudownie! Będziemy teraz bogaci i wiesz co musisz zrobić? — Co? — Wybudować swój zaczarowany zamek. Zaśmiał się. — Nie, kochanie. Na taki zamek znacznie, znacznie więcej pieniędzy potrzeba, ale ja mam inny projekt. — Jaki? — Zrobimy wielką podróż. — Podróż? — Tak. Luksusową podróż. Morze Śródziemne, Algier, Maroko, Egipt, Grecja, może nawet Indie i Chiny. Stać nas teraz na to. Będziemy zatrzymywać się w najlepszych hotelach, będziemy robić wycieczki samochodowe, słowem kilka miesięcy spędzimy beztrosko, a ja przy sposobności przeprowadzę studia nad architekturą miejscową. No jakże, podoba ci się to? — Bardzo. Jestem zachwycona. — No widzisz. — A to budowanie pozwoli ci wyjechać na tak długo? — Oczywiście. Przecie to już jest dział Kalendy. Zresztą w razie potrzeby, gdy zajdzie konieczność mojej obecności w kraju, to zostawię cię na kilka dni. Komunikacja samolotowa jest już prawie wszędzie. Tegoż dnia wyjechali do Warszawy i natychmiast po przyjeździe Justyn zabrał się gorączkowo do załatwienia formalności w związku z wynikiem konkursu. Miało to mu zająć kilka tygodni lecz przeciągnęło się niemal do połowy września. Monika tymczasem robiła potrzebne zakupy, kompletując odpowiednią do tropikalnej podróży garderobę zarówno dla siebie jak i dla Justyna. Wśród tych zajęć czas szybko zleciał. Jeszcze przed końcem września pożegnali Warszawę, znajomych, przyjaciół i krewnych. Szczególnie czuła była wizyta u państwa Korniewickich. Staruszkowie bardzo się postarzeli, a dziadek już od szeregu miesięcy nie wstawał z łóżka i teraz upewniał odjeżdżających, że już ich nie zobaczy na tym świecie, że już nie zastaną go po powrocie. Monika i Justyn mieli natury zbyt wrażliwe, by nie wzruszyć się tym pożegnaniem, lubili zresztą staruszków bardzo. Gdy jednak wychodzili od nich, Monika powiedziała: — Wiesz, że sama siebie potępiam za to, że mogę zdobyć się na wyjazd, gdy dziadunio jest tak poważnie chory i że przychodzi mi to tak... łatwo. Ale po prostu stępiałam na wszystko to, co nie dotyczy bezpośrednio nas obojga. Żyję i wyżywam się w tym naszym dwuosobowym świecie. Reszta ludzi, ich sprawy, ich radości i smutki... to takie dalekie. Jak mgławice poza galaktyczne: wiem, że istnieją, widzę je, ale są mi tak astronomicznie obojętne. Justyn zmarszczył brwi: — To nie dobrze, kochanie. Nie wolno tracić uczuciowego kontaktu z ludźmi. Musi to prowadzić do katastrofy, bo wyobraź sobie, że twój zamknięty światek pęka, kruszy się, jakże wówczas będziesz się czuła sama w tym morzu obcości, z którym nic cię nie łączy?... Ale nawet abstrahując od takiej możliwości, czyż wolno samochcąc zubożać swe życie?... Przeciwnie, należy je wzbogacać wszelkimi sposobami, a przede wszystkim przez poznawanie ludzi, zbliżanie się do nich... Podczas naszej podróży powinnaś nie ominąć żadnej ku temu sposobności.